Wireless telecommunications systems are known. In those known systems radio coverage is provided to user equipment, for example, mobile telephones, by geographical area. A base station is located in each geographical area to provide the required radio coverage. User equipment in the area served by a base station receives information and data wirelessly from the base station and transmits information and data wirelessly to the base station. In a High Speed Downlink Packet Access telecommunications network, data and information is sent between user equipment and a base station in data packets on a radio frequency carrier.
Typically a base station in a communications network will be connected to a power grid such that service can be provided continuously. In remote sites, direct connection to a power grid may not be available and thus a base station may be powered by a diesel generator, fuel cell, and/or alternative energy sources, such as a photovoltaic array or wind turbine. In either case, a base station is also typically supplied with a battery based power source which can maintain electrical energy delivery to a base station load in the event that a primary power source, or power sources, fails or is temporarily unavailable. Provision of a reserve power supply in the form of a battery ensures that operation of a communications network may be maintained for a period in the event of a power failure. Aback up battery may be operable to provide electrical energy to a base station load until a primary power source is re-established.
It is desired to provide an alternative implementation of a rechargeable battery for use in the event of loss or removal of a primary power source.